Conventional vehicle braking systems include those having a brake pedal operatively connected (with or without a booster) to a brake apply master cylinder. Vehicles are known which employ a master cylinder pressure sensor to measure master cylinder pressure. In some vehicles, the measured master cylinder pressure is used by the vehicle's electronic control unit (ECU) as an input to an electronic stability control (ESC) system of the vehicle. Vehicles are known which employ a brake pedal travel sensor to measure brake pedal travel. In some vehicles, the measured brake pedal travel is used by the ECU as an input to an anti-lock braking system (ABS) of the vehicle.
What is needed is an improved method for estimating master cylinder pressure during brake apply of a brake system of a vehicle.